Rise of The Terran Republic
by Sonarkiller27
Summary: The war on Auraxis has concluded. The New Conglomerate and Vanu Sovereignty reunite under the banner of the Republic. Years later, the Republic seeks to explore what lies beyond the Auraxian Solar System. MultiCrossover-( Includes Mass Effect, Hellsing Ultimate, and Trinity Blood) First Fanfic so expect mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. SonarKiller27 here with my very first fanfic. I really like playing video games, mostly military shooters but also others like Star Wars the Force Unleashed and Assassin's Creed. I decided to start this fanfic as a result of reading many fanfics of Warhammer 40k and also Mass Effect + Halo Crossovers. Im also gonna add some anime in this, Hellsing Ultimate to be specific. Constructive Criticisms welcomed as well as any ideas to make this story more enjoyable. Please Note: I know there isn't really any known ship designs for the factions on Planetside, so I decided to improvise with ship models from these miniature ship makers called Cold Navy. Disclaimer: I don't own Planetside 2, Hellsing, Mass Effect, or Warhammer 40k, They belong to Daybreak Game Company, Kouta Hirano and Madman Entertainment, Electronic Arts, and Gamers Workshop respectively.**

 **Chapter 1: Timeline**

- _November 28, 2345: An Anomaly is detected on the fringes of the Solar System. Only described as a "Fracture in Space". It remains for a short period of time before Scientists could mobilize drones for investigation._

 _-January 18, 2426: Civilization is on the Brink of Collapse due to massive Global Warming, Over-Population in many countries, and few remaining Natural Resources. The powder keg explodes with the declaration of all out war. All nations respond to intelligence of imminent and simultaneous attacks on each other._

 _-June 12,2436: Over Half the Human Population perished in the decade long struggle, outnumbering the total deaths of both World Wars. Disease and Hunger was rampant across the globe, claiming the lives of many people, both guilty and innocent. Many people died from these causes as much as those fighting. Nuclear Winter spread across the continents, with most of it in the Americas._

 _-March 16, 2444: A temporary truce is called once scientists announced the reappearance of the wormhole. Following the last 100 years, Scientists finally launched drones to investigate this mysterious phenomenon and discovered strange readings coming from the wormhole, only later to be discovered as wild communications of extraterrestrial origin, Humanity was no longer alone in the Universe._

 _-December 19, 2444: The last conflict on earth finally concluded, All nations, all weary of war and death, signed the Treaty of New York, effectively ending the long and destructive conflict and recognizing the global realization that if Humanity was to survive, they must work together for the benefit of all._

 _-June 24, 2445: The newly unified planet signs the Terran Republic Charter, a Democratic union dedicated to the development and protection of Earth and all of her colonies. A senate is created with individuals from across the world acting as representatives, voted by popularity, for each of their respective nations. Also, the single most important rule in the new constitution is that no individual is above the law. This new government also holds a position known as a President to hold executive authority of all Republic matters. Each President holds three terms of four years. The Planetary Capital is in New York._

 _-February 16,2450: With the new Government: many issues of the past start to fade into memory; World Hunger is eradicated from existence thanks to Agricultural Colonies established throughout the solar system, the largest one based on Luna, nearly all fatal diseases like cancer are curable with the continuous research of new medicines and new medical technologies and education is available to all people, with the highest form of education reserved for only the most qualified._

 _-March 9, 2456: Technological advancement rapidly advanced over the years since the Republic's establishment, and continues to do so. Space travel advances to a high level, with the Republic establishing thriving colonies throughout the Sol System, Moons and Planets are made habitable due to the invention of terraforming. Benjamin Briggs, ancestor of the future Henry Briggs, invents Artificial Intelligence, created with the role of assisting Humans and truly alive with nearly organic characteristics like Personality. AI's are fully integrated into everyday life and guided by humans in all aspects of it, like parents raising their children._

 _-2615: Famed Explorer Thomas Connery makes history by discovering the Kuiper Moon Belt in Orbit of Neptune._

 _\- May 2618: TR Vice President Martin Harris dies from a sudden heart attack. Searching for a qualified replacement, then President Sylvia Wyatt asked Connery to fill in the role for the remainder of her term. He accepts the position._

 _\- November 10, 2618: Sylvia Wyatt retires following the end of her term as President. Connery runs for the position and wins in a near unanimous vote._

 _-January 2630: Connery plans to return to the Kuiper Moon Belt after serving three years as President._

 _-February 2630: Business Forward, a union made up of some the Sol Systems most powerful and influential Corporations, led by Terrance Mattherson, decides to aid Connery with his plans by providing manpower and necessary technology, as well as to expand their own influence._

 _-July 28, 2630: In order to face the restrictive policies the main government enforces regarding economics and enterprise, the New Conglomerate is formed to get these draconian policies off the backs of the people._

 _-May 12, 2632: Thomas Connery, with his newly recruited partner and friend, Henry Briggs, discover an alien artifact. Briggs, in complete awe of the artifact, touches it's surface and receives a vision. Afterwards, he is changed greatly and left with only one memory; "Vanu"._

 _-May 24, 2632: With this new discovery, Connery and Briggs return to earth in 12 months. Before he left for the expedition, Henry Briggs was ordered by the government to research future possibilities with faster than light particles, and given the chance, create an engine that could bend space and time to propel ships at incredible speeds. Briggs gave some old friends the task of continuing his work in his absence._

 _-May 2633: Upon return to Earth, the Republic's top minds were given immediate access to the artifact. Many discoveries improved the livelihood of billions of loyal Terrans. One discovery gave Brigg's friends the final piece they need to create a functional prototype. Test flights prove promising and the government and private sectors gives its full support for mass production in both military and civilian purposes._

 _-January 21, 2636: Henry Briggs and Thomas Connery discuss plans to amass a fleet for exploration through the wormhole; set to reappear in appeals to the Senate for funding, ships, and manpower for the expedition. They agree to provide if he could bring up 75,000 volunteers. He later returns with over 300,000 volunteers._

 _October 20, 2638: A fleet of 128 ships leaves Earth and heads for the edge of the Solar System, just as predicted, the wormhole appeared at the edge of the Sol System. The fleet consisted of Terran Military Personnel as acting Peacekeepers, New Conglomerate Workers, Scientists and Engineers from the Department of Science._

 _October 2638: Only half of the fleet made it through the Wormhole; the other half was either destroyed during the collapse or remained behind. Over 40,000 deaths were confirmed. The remaining fleet is stranded in Uncharted Space with scarce resources and a growing insurgency._

 _December 22, 2641: Years have passed and the fleet was trapped in Unknown Space. Infighting rages throughout the fleet with strict curfews enacted with Soldiers ordered to subdue lawbreakers. Shoot to kill orders are later enforced once more innocents perish._

 _January 3, 2642: The insurgency reaches a high point when rebels take control of one of the military cruisers with stolen armaments. A fierce firefight ensues with the loss of 24 TR Soldiers and all Insurgents. Martial Law is declared following the battle._

 _January 5, 2642: Colonel Richard Morgannis and Connery plan to negotiate peace with the insurgent leaders. Out of fear as well as a lust for power, Military Officer Brent Waterson plans to sabotage negotiations by planting a hidden bomb. The fleet is rocked by explosions in the next few days from the destruction of Discovery-7, the ship held for negotiations. Connery and Morgannis are listed as KIA along with all 500 lives aboard during the peace talks. Brent Waterson is given full command of the fleet as remaining officer._

 _January 11, 2642: The NC investigate the causes of the explosion and are provided evidence by Waterson's Administrative Assistant, Krysia, it contained solid proof about Waterson's ambitious plans. Kyrsia is provided protection by NC Security and the NC leadership actually decide to lay low for a while at least until a new planet could be found._

 _April 11, 2642: A new Planet is discovered. Dubbed "New Earth", the Planet is terraformed and the fleet begins to colonize all parts of the planet. In the next 175 years, the planet is renamed Auraxis, due to the discovery of an unusual material called Auraxium. Vibrant Cities and towns are built across the continents of the planet._

 _-2648: Before Auraxis, Henry Briggs and many TR Scientists form the foundation of the Vanu Sovereignty. Once they made landfall, Briggs and these Scientists discover that Auraxis was the home planet of the Vanu. Discovering the technology left behind by the Vanu, the Scientists gather as much technology as the could for research until Brent Waterson forbids the tampering of the tech._

 _-2650: Research progressed, and immortality was discovered due to further research with the technology of the Vanu. The extinct race created a special rebirthing matrix designed to reconstruct their own bodies. Nanites in the atmosphere would be the main material for the resurrection procedures. The type of technology was revolutionary, the dead rejoining the living, and Military Officers dreamed of unstoppable armies achieving grand victories._

 _-June 21, 2845: Due to confusing reports in the Kaorr Desert on Indar, The TR and NC explode in all out war against each other, at the same time, Briggs followers, growing in numbers and creating an advanced arsenal, declare themselves independent as the Vanu Sovereignty. The conflict is the first of its kind with the VS the first faction to utilize Nanite Rebirthing Tech for battle, it is later adopted by the TR and NC later._

 _-March 11, 3127: The conflict spans for 300 years, with immortal warriors waging a near- eternal war, with continents falling under the control of one faction for a certain amount of time and later loses to another one. The process is very repetitive. Eventually, resistance begins to form within the ranks of the TR. Amelia Morgannis, Cousin of the late Richard Morgannis, became increasingly suspicious about Brent Waterson's leadership. He originally promised that martial law would be lifted once they made it to Auraxis, but never kept his word. Also, he ordered his men to fire on Peaceful Protesters._

 _-April 9, 3127: Amelia is eventually contacted by an individual in the NC. Krysia, former aide to Waterson, had evidence about Waterson that could bring an end to his rule. Working with like-minded dissidents from other branches in the TR Military, the rebels initiate a coup_ _d'é·tat and successfully remove Waterson from power._

 _-May 7, 3127: The war reaches a cease-fire when Amelia was voted by majority to assume new leadership. She called for a temporary truce between all three factions. During negotiations, she brought up the evidence of Brent Waterson's plans during the fleets wandering in space, negotiations were successfully concluded with the following conditions, The TR would lift martial law, the NC gains greater freedom in economics, and the VS will be allowed to advance human tech, on the condition that they give up their fanatical views and pledge their loyalty back to the Republic._

 _June 4, 3128: A year passed following the end of the war. The TR decides to try to regain contact with Earth; thanks to continued research in the Vanu Archives, Scientists were able to figure out that a space station orbiting one of the gas giants in the system was responsible for creating the wormholes. They get the green-light to open a new wormhole and they send drones through for scouting._

 _October 1, 3128: Months passed, but progress was being made. Eventually, they find Earth._

 **A/N: Well that's the first Chapter. I hope this gets you guys interested. I'll try to update whenever possible. In the future, the TR will make contact with factions from Mass Effect and 40k. And to all of those reading this for Hellsing, you guys will see how I present them. Well I'm starting the second chapter tonight. Bye Everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. SonarKiller27 here with a new chapter. I apologize for the long delay, I was wrapping up in high school and I got lazy for a while. Also I had trouble with writing this since this is my first time. Either way, hope you guys enjoy this, constructive criticism welcomed. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: First Contact

" _Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God." Matthew 5:9_

 **Auraxian System**

Ever since the TR on Auraxis regained contact with Earth, it was a long process of reintegration for both sides. For Earth, it took years to fully grasp Vanu Technology and integrate many of aspects of it. For the stranded, it was reintegrating into current everyday life. In their absence, the government remained stranded within the sol system for decades. Until the fear has subsided, enough courage was mustered in the ranks of the TR to expand beyond the Sol System.

As of now, the TR now controls territory that spreads from Arcturus to the Maroon Sea.

This is due to the contributions of Briggs and his colleagues in developing the warp drive, a revolutionary piece of technology that bends space and time to propel ships at impossible speeds.

Now a similar discovery was made. At the edge of the auraxis solar system, an unknown artifact was discovered. It was completely alien in design. Originally mistaken for a ship, it was unlike anything any terran has laid eyes upon. Following scans as well as tests of the artifact, Scientists have dubbed it the "trebuchet".

The gyro system of the trebuchet was a remarkable feat of technology. Powered by the unknown blue energy at its core. Despite the fact that it had the attention of nearly everyone in the fleet, it was paid little attention with the Commanding Officer.

Admiral Alice Scott, a decorated veteran, a woman of average build, standing at 5'8, with dark blue eyes and brunette hair, wasn't in a good mood today.

Currently, she was in her ship's armory doing some modifications to her weaponry, an NS-44 Commissioner and an Armistice submachine gun. She was adding an aiming laser to her commissioner and tampering with her smg's gas system.

"By decreasing the fire rate with an under-gassed barrel, the stopping power would really increase," she thought to herself. Being a high ranking officer, she wouldn't have much use for her weapons other than for show. Such wasn't the case, she wanted to be ready for anything at any time. She was nearly finished when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Admiral you are needed. I got the scientists on the other line for something important", he said.

It all suddenly happened and screwed up her work.

"Seriously Graham, I was nearly finished."

" Oh, my apologies Admiral, didn't know you were busy." He replied with a small hint of sarcasm.

The AI, Graham, took the appearance of a Victorian style aristocrat, with a walking cane and an expensive black overcoat. He also had a top hat with a monocle on his left eye. Some physical features included black hair and brown eyes.

Admiral Scott was in command of the Conquest class Flagship _Sun Tzu._ Her current fleet consisted of at least fifteen ships; seven frigates, her flagship, and seven cruisers. Her group's current assignment is to protect a science expedition that is studying the trebuchet near Auraxis. As the war concluded, exploration of the system followed, and the strange object was discovered.

Scientists reported their findings and requested permission to study the strange artifact. They were given the green light and weeks past filled with research and tests. Admiral Scott was reviewing the current conditions of the fleet.

"So far, nothing out of the ordinary, engineers doing maintenance work on aircraft, crew members going about their business, and the eggheads in the science team doing God knows what", Alice thought.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the ship AI, Graham. " Admiral, we have an incoming message coming from the science team", she said.

"Put it through". Afterwards, An elderly man wearing a lab coat appeared in a holographic projection. "Admiral Scott, my team is preparing to launch a probe through the device, we wish to notify you in case of any unexpected results", the scientist said.

"Very well then, my fleet is standing by, proceed with caution". As soon as she finished, communications ended and the order was given. The probe was launched at high speeds, far faster than the speed of light…

 **Meanwhile, At the other side of the Artifact…**

 **Turian Stealth Corvette:** _ **Valiance**_

Alarm Sirens rang loud across the ship as explosions rocked it. Red lights flashing as the ship took damage from close pursuers.

Lieutenant Livitoria Gratius of the 26th Armiger Legion was having one of the worst days of her career.

"Batarians, they screw up everything!"She thought.

Hours ago, her squad's mission was to perform a reconnaissance mission on suspicious Batarian slaver activity in the Artemis Tau Cluster. This was a joint operation with the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Migrant Fleet. An N7 operative named Anthony Rodriguez and a Female Quarian Engineer who goes by Reeha'Zaenna nar Xizal was assigned to her squad.

For a while, the mission was going smoothly, they attached a tracking device to one of the slaver freighters in the Artemis Tau Cluster. Slaver Activity has been on the rise for suspicious reasons, a strong possibility would probably be slavers building an outpost in one of the planets in the Macedon System. Regardless of the reason, the hierarchy wanted to find out the reasons for themselves. This was brought before the Citadel Council and it was decided that this would be a joint operation with the systems alliance, mainly to cool relations between them and the Hierarchy over the First Contact War.

Another round drained the kinetic barriers to dangerously low levels. Gratius was interrupted by a fellow squad mate.

"Ma'am we're suffering heavy damage, hull breaches are all over the lower levels, we have numerous casualties, and slowly leaking life support", he said.

Desperation drove her to make an immediate call for assistance,

"Mayday mayday, this is Lieutenant Livitoria Gratius of the 26th Armiger Legion, we are being pursued by hostile Batarian slavers and suffering heavy damage. Kinetic Barriers are failing and below 25%, suffering numerous hull breaches and we have casualties, anyone on this frequency please respond, we need immediate assistance," she sent out on an open channel.

She needed to get out of there quick, in order to save what remained of her platoon and ship. The _Valiance_ was able to get ahead of its' pursuers by a few minutes, stopping at a distance from one of the Clusters' star systems. Currently in an unknown system, a Mass Relay was spotted suddenly spinning to life at a fast rate, gradually increasing until a small object exited FTL and began transmitting a signal.

"How long has that been there," She thought.

Gratius was surprised with this, "Could the slavers have already catch up to us this quickly, no, the Batarians would have come here with their cruisers instead of launching a drone", She thought.

"Is that signal tracking us," She asked.

"Negative, its transmitting its current position, also we scanned the object, it doesn't match any known Batarian technology," he responded.

"Too many possibilities and so little time", she thought.

A small possibility was a new race, but such a thought mattered little given her crew's current problems.

If such was the case, she really wished that her current situation was non-existent.

"If this is indeed a new race, it should be better to deal with them than the Batarians".

She decided to go for the relay. "Helmsman,We're going for the relay. Pray to the spirits that we will survive and hopefully return home," she ordered.

He complied, and the ship started going for the relay. The ship entered the relay and shot towards uncharted space.

 **Auraxian System….**

Following the successful test, the fleet was loud with cheer, The scientist's minds were buzzing with many ideas, things like how this could benefit the Republic. This could eventually lead to new technological breakthroughs in the future.

Admiral Scott saw the whole thing and can only think of similar ideas, a new revolution in weapons innovations, big time players like Nanite Systems and the New Conglomerate would take full advantage of such technology and make Billions selling such technology on the markets.

"You know, despite today's success, we still need to be cautious…"

Her train of thought was interrupted when someone walked close behind.

A man taller than her stopped at her side, a tall black male with his appearance being in his late 20s.

She couldn't help but smile a little. "heh, that shouldn't be a surprising coming from you Burns. I saved your life many times during that conflict on Indar.," she said. The man that she was talking to was Colonel Matt Burns of the 22nd Terran Shock Regiment.

" I had the situation under control, besides I only allowed my men to call in support so that you wouldn't be left out of the fun. " He

"The orbital strikes my cruisers launched were pinpoint and devastating against the vanu remnants"

"Nothing more than rabble to be crushed. They stuck to the old Vanu ideals and killed anyone that didn't share their beliefs. Such actions and ideals remind me of a certain religious extremist entity that existed back in the 21st century". He said.

"I think I know what you're talking about. They were called ISIS if I recalled, or if you'd prefer their full name, the Islamic state of Iraq and Syria. They were said to be the richest terrorist organization in history." Alice said.

One of the greatest mistakes in history was ISIS. An islamic extremist organization that shocked the world. With a message calling for the death of all non-believers, they slaughtered everyone in their path. Everywhere they went, they caused destruction and chaos. They successfully toppled the Syrian and Iraqi governments, caused sectarian violence that eventually dissolved the countries. It took years until they were finally eradicated. Their leader, a man named Abu bakr al Baghdadi, stood on trial at the UN for his crimes. He was eventually executed by firing squad.

Such lessons of the past proved important for the human race to learn as they moved onwards into the future.

The continual bickering of memories of war and school days continued between the two soldiers until a crewmember interrupted them.

"Colonel, Admiral, we have increased speed readings coming from the _Trebuchet._ It activated from the other side", he said.

"Did the science team recall the drone?" Scott asked.

"Negative. We didn't receive any notification on the next course of action, we're dealing with an unknown here".

If the science team didn't recall the drone, then it can only mean one thing. _**Aliens.**_

Action was immediately taken, the science team was ordered to pull back their ships while the navy vessels would cover them. The crews of every ship could only wait in anticipation and a little bit of fear as they awaited the new contact.

After a few minutes, a strange vessel came out of FTL with severe signs of damage.

 _Strange, how exactly did that ship get damaged in the first place? Couldn't be from us, unless it might have collided with the drone those eggheads sent. Maybe they were being chased…_

Admiral Scott could only think as they fleet stared at the small vessel. It had an unusual avian design to it with wings, possibly for stability. There was no sign of a bridge, as well as any weaponry.

Action needed to be taken. "Ensign, have shielding and defenses on stand-by, relay this order to the rest of the fleet, We are going to make contact," She spoke with professionalism.

"Aye aye Ma'am," He replied.

" _Please God help us if things go south,"_ She silently prayed.

Adjusting communication frequencies, the ensign confirmed that a stable connection was established.

Scott let out a sigh and made history.

"To the unidentified vessel, This is the Terran Flagship _Sun Tzu,_ I am Admiral Alice Scott of the Terran Republic and we come in peace. We mean you no harm,"

Now all they could do was wait for a response, hopefully a friendly one, considering the possibility of the Aliens understanding English.

 **At the Same time: Turian Corvette:**

The Corvette dropped out of FTL, giving the crew a moment to breath. While they got ahead of the batarians, it would only be a matter of time before they would catch up. Gratius called for the ship's operational standing.

"What's the current status of our ship?"

"Running diagnostics, stand-by…"

"engines one and four are destroyed, the k-barriers are almost at zero, and we have multiple reported casualties on the lower decks. Overall, despite the fact we're sitting ducks, it's a miracle that we survived Ma'am," the ensign replied.

"Very well, use this time to make any possible repairs, as well as figure out where we are right now", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am", the crew complied.

Going through their duties, a crewmember saw something unexpected. "Ma'am, we just detected a fleet of unknown ships", he said.

"What are their positions", Gratius asked.

"Directly in front of us, Ma'am."

She took a glimpse at the unknown fleet, She had the crew scan them and took a careful look at one of the vessel's designs. Completely foreign to her as well as everyone else. Unlike the angular and boxy designs of turian and alliance ships, these ones had very little to no similarities and had a curved design instead.

"The vessels don't match any known ship designs, be it of the council or terminus space, they're completely alien."

As the crew continued to look at the fleet, they were shocked to be receiving a message.

"Lieutenant Gratius, the unknown fleet is sending a message, should I let it through", asked the communications officer.

" Let them speak", she ordered.

The crewmember complied. What followed next was a shock.

" _To the unidentified vessel, This is the Terran Flagship Sun Tzu, I am Admiral Alice Scott of the Terran Republic and we come in peace. We mean you no harm,"_

The transmission played and a silence filled the atmosphere of the corvette bridge, only for realization came hitting Gratius like a berserk krogan.

"Humans, here, how is this possible"? She said out loud.

Everyone was shocked, many questions were going through everyone's minds. _Why are they humans, How did they make those kinds of ships, are they pirates?_

These were just a few of those many questions. Soon, the ensign was knocked out of his stupor and asked for instructions.

"How do we proceed Ma'am"

Soon Gratius responded.

"Well, considering that they said they come in peace, I think we should consider talking to them. If they were pirates, they would have immediately opened fire. But first bring the N7 human up here as well as the quarian."

"Right away".

A few minutes later, Anthony Rodriguez and Reeha'Zaenna nar Xizal were on the bridge.

"Lieutenant, you called for us", Rodriguez asked.

"Yes, I would like you to explain why there are humans in front of us. We originally thought that this was a first contact scenario with a new species, but to my crew's shock, The unknown fleet contacted us in English. So enlighten me. I thought your species was done screwing around with uncharted relays." She said with a small hint of anger.

"How do we know they are human?" He asked.

She replayed the message, shocking both Rodriguez and Reeha.

"We didn't respond yet. Our original impressions were these humans being pirates, but sending a peaceful message wouldn't be something a pirate would do. So we will respond with a similar message." Gratius said.

"Also, Reeha, how goes the repairs down in maintenance"? Gratius asked.

"Not in the best condition, those batarians did a number on us, small leaks of plasma were patched up as well as other critical parts of the engines. Besides that, the engines are good enough for now, but I really recommend that we find a planet to land on for further repairs." Reeha replied.

While they were talking, new contacts dropped out of FTL and began firing on the Corvette.

Their talks were interrupted with their pursuers firing at them.

"Damn it, when did they get here?" she yelled.

She had to think of something quick.

The ensign interrupted her.

"Ma'am, we discovered a hospitable planet within system, I'd really recommend we set course." He said.

"Could it be the alien homeworld?" she asked.

"Possibly."

"Fine. Helmsman, Get us to the planet quick. Translate the earlier distress call." She ordered.

Soon the ship was speed towards the unidentified planet. The crew praying to the spirits that they would live to see another day.

 **On the Pirate flagship…**

Pochia Camdark, an infamous pirate with strong contacts within the ranks of the Batarian Hegemony, was observing his prey.

"Stupid Turians, thinking that they could surpass their betters. Heck, Even the Salarian stg is more subtle." He thought.

Currently, he was enjoying the moment. His fleet was going to either obliterate these pathetic turians or capture them to sell on the slave markets on Khar'shan. Or they could serve as test subjects for the artifact they discovered on Sharjila.

A crew member was having similar thoughts and spoke out loud.

"Makes me think of that old human saying, what was it? Ah yes, like fish in a barrel." He laughed.

Humans were no better than turians, depite having similar body structures with Batarians, they were still inferior to them. They lacked four eyes. Batarians were taught that they were the true masters of the Galaxy, every other race out there were trash compared to them. They would tremble upon the sight of the master race. Superior both physically as well as mentally.

The helmsman knocked Camdark out of his thoughts.

"Admiral, we have an unknown fleet right in front of us. They don't match any known ship designs, Council or Terminus. What should we do?" he asked.

 _Probably some new race that just mastered space flight._ He thought.

Considering this possibility, this new race would be technologically primitive since they didn't master Element Zero tech.

 _This should be a walk in the park. If we subjugate this new race, my name will be remembered in history as the man that propelled the Batarian Hegemony to GREATNESS._ He could only think of the power he would gain.

Making a decision, he would see it through to the end.

"Destroy those ships. Order the fleet to make haste to that new planet and prepare to invade." Camdark ordered.

"Are you sure sir, what if they are more advanced than us?" asked a nervous pirate.

"This new race is still at primitive levels in terms of technology. Based on our scans, they didn't pick up any traces of element zero, therefore giving us a critical advantage."

If such is the case, then what were they waiting for? The fleet began speeding to destroy this new fleet.

 **Terran Flagship**

"Admiral Scott, new contacts just dropped out of FTL and began opening up on the damaged vessel. Also, it began transmitting a message. Playing it now".

What occurred next was a surprise.

" _Mayday mayday, this is_ _Lieutenant Livitoria Gratius of the 26_ _th_ _Armiger Legion, we are being pursued by hostile Batarian slavers and suffering heavy damage. Kinetic Barriers are failing and below 25%, suffering numerous hull breaches and we have casualties, anyone on this frequency please respond, we need immediate assistance."_ The message played.

Everyone was silent. The Aliens sent a message in perfect English. They were knocked back into reality as the new contacts began firing at the fleet.

"Admiral, the hostile ships are firing. Shields are holding strong, the damaged vessel is closing in on our position as well. Orders?" the ensign said.

Admiral Alice Scott soon made an order that she hoped that she wouldn't regret later on.

" Get that damaged vessel behind our own. Order the science ships back to Auraxis. Obliterate all hostiles, but leave one. We need to know who we're dealing with." She ordered.

"Graham,"

Immediately the AI appeared next to the Admiral.

" I want you to hack the damaged vessel and provide the aliens with a safe landing zone . the excavation sight on Indar should be good for now."

Graham immediately replied.

"As you wish ma'am."

Soon the science ships fled into lightspeed, all heading back to Auraxis.

The damaged corvette was already behind the Terran fleet when they had an unexpected guest.

 **Turian Corvette Valiance**

The turians were shocked that they were able to pass the human fleet without incident. Right now, they were heading to this new world to escape the slavers.

In the confusion, the ensign noticed that something was off with their equipment.

"Lieutenant, something is wrong with our instruments. Static is appearing on our screens and some of our hardlight controls aren't responding ." He said.

Soon he was cut short when a hologram that had the appearance of a finely dressed human took over their main holographic display.

"My goodness, I wasn't expecting to be able to get into these systems this easily." It said.

The crew immediately recognized the new threat.

"AI." A crew member yelled.

Everyone immediately stared at the holographic display.

"Aliens. Be at peace. I come in peace on behalf of my superior, Admiral Alice Scott, commanding officer of the Auraxian defense fleet. My name is Graham." The AI introduced itself with a respectful bow.

Graham finished his bow and took a good look at his surroundings. They looked, odd. Avian features were and scales were present on almost everyone he saw. But what really caught his eyes were the two non-turians close to Gratius. One was feminine and wearing a mask, the other one was surprisingly human.

"A human, on an alien vessel?" Graham said out loud.

Rodriguez used this as an opportunity to speak. "Yes I am human. This means that the fleet we encountered was human, correct?" he asked

Graham replied.

"Correct, but our people identify themselves as Terrans these days".

Rodriguez would have a lot of questions for later. At the same time Graham introduced himself, he also taken the liberty of gaining something called the codex, and began going through it at un-recordable speeds.

 _Interesting., things just got very complicated .How can humans exist outside of the Republic? This will have to be dealt with later._ He thought.

"Who is in charge here?" he asked.

The Lieutenant came forward.

" I am Lieutenant Gratius of Turian Special forces. What is your purpose here?" she asked.

Graham replied.

"My commanding officer felt the need for your crew to be safe upon landing on our planet. So she had me send you coordinates for a good landing spot on one of the continents on Auraxis. Follow them through and we will have troops to meet you."

The ensign gave Gratius a confirming nod. New coordinates were on the navigation computer and the helmsman immediately sped towards them.

"Good luck Lieutenant, we will be seeing you very soon and hope for a good explanation," Graham said before he vanished.

 **Batarian Pirate Ship**

Pochia Camdark gritted his teeth as his fleet was taking fire. He was expecting this battle to be quick, instead, he began to get annoyed as he started to take losses.

"We just lost two more cruisers sir, the enemy is using strong projectile weapons. Also, what the… "

The crewmember was silent for a few moments befor Camdark yelled.

"What is it you incompetent fool, speak".

"Sir, they are also utilizing energy weapons. The missiles we launched were taken out by point defense lasers. Also, They're shields are still holding despite the constant bombardment they take from our Mass Accelerators." The crewmember replied.

Camdark was shocked. He wasn't dealing with any primitives, but an experienced fighting force. He could only watch as more of his ships were being destroyed as he began to think about retreat.

Sadly, it wasn't going to be the case as a new image hijacked the holo display.

It spoke with a mocking voice.

"Good day gentlemen. I couldn't help but notice that your species is attacking my creators."

It didn't take long for Camdark to realize it was an AI. Soon everyones eyes were on the said AI.

"I couldn't help but read your codex and find some pretty stupid things. Your government is a slave practicing regime, you are outdated in terms of technological advancement, and you believe that you are superior to other races".

Camdark took the opportunity to put this AI in its place.

"Of course we are superior, fool. We are the Batarian Hegemony. The true masters of the galaxy. I'm surprised that your fleet is human. However, it will matter little once we conquer your planet. The massive slave labor your kind will provide will propel my race to greatness. It will also be interesting to see how you tick once we capture your ship." He sneered.

Graham could only laugh. This shocked everyone. It also left Camdark speechless and later fuming with rage and annoyance.

"Your kind is incredibly stupid and naïve. I'll be taking my leave, but before that, a word of warning. Once you are captured. You could expect an immediate response that will grant vindication for the Terran Republic. So I'll leave you to take the blame from your men very shortly."

And with that, Graham disappeared.

 **Flagship Sun Tzu**

Admiral Scott watched as the battle progressed. She was surprised at how effective Terran technology withstood against that of the kind utilized by the now identified Batarians. With that saying though, her fleet didn't emerge without taking damage themselves.

Two frigates were destroyed from the constant bombardment of disruptor torpedoes and accelerated slugs A science vessel was destroyed during the initial assault, and one cruiser was about to lose its shields.

The battle needed to end now.

"Continue to fire the rail gun and laser cannons at the main flagship. I want the enemy flagship dead in the water ASAP." She ordered.

From a strategic point of view, minimal casualties were acceptable in war, but no matter what, the loss of comrades and innocents would always burden troops.

Such things are unavoidable in war.

Graham reappeared on the bridge next to Scott.

"Admiral, it is done. The alien ship has made a course for Indar. The Crown has been notified of this and has troops ready to meet them. Also, while I was in their systems, I took the liberty of hacking into their systems and came across something very interesting." He said.

Alice was curious.

"What did you find exactly?" She asked.

"Information on these aliens."

A holographic image popped up next to Graham. The hologram was that of a humanoid with avian features, mandibles, and a fringe on the head.

"These were the aliens I encountered. They call themselves Turians."

Two more images of aliens appeared, one that had blue skin and looked human, minus the tentacles, and an amphibian.

"These two identify themselves as Asari and Salarians. All three races form the governing body of the galaxy, known as the Citadel Council. According to what I read, they operate in a similar fashion as the United Nations. Each race has a representative on the council, and they meet to make decisions that affects their territory, Council Space. Races hoping to get a council seat are required to prove their worth. All races have embassies on this massive space station called the Citadel."

"Anything else of importance?" She asked.

"There is a human aboard the turian vessel.

Everyone was shocked at those words.

"WHAT, How is that possible? Did the Vanu Sovereignty have a hand in this during the war?" She asked in an unprofessional manner.

"No. they didn't. I'm afraid that we will have to ask them ourselves once we have official talks." Graham said.

Scott's attention returned to the battle.

"How long until that ship is disabled?" she asked.

The ensign replied. "Ma'am, the ship's engines will be disabled soon. As of right now, three of the cruisers and two frigates were able to surround the ship."

Graham decided to butt in.

"May I recommend utilizing the EMP?"

"That's a negative Graham."

"Fine."

Soon, the main pirate flagship was disabled, the engines were destroyed and was basically a sitting duck.

Colonel Matt Burns decided to take action.

" _Attention 22_ _nd_ _Shock Personnel, this your commanding officer speaking, prepare for boarding combat operations. I am authorizing the use of MAX units on this fight. Prepare cqb weaponry for this op. MAX units are required to utilize Aegis shields. Mission time starts in five mikes."_

 **In the Armory:**

Terran Shock Troopers were gearing up for battle. Engineers and MAX users checking their tools and chainguns, medics preparing first aid equipment, and Light and Heavy Assault troopers were preparing their respective equipment; carbines, overshields, miniguns jetpacks, etc.

Lieutenant Steven Long, a Chinese American with a black buzzcut, was a light assault trooper amongst many. His personal loadout was an HC1 Cougar and an NS44P Commissioner. He also had a chainblade, fitted with razor sharp teeth made of adamantium. The rest of his squad was outfitted with TRAC 5 Carbines, T5 AMC's, TS4 Haymaker shotguns, and TX1 Repeaters.

He gathered his men around for a quick talk.

"Gentlemen. Over the next few hours, we will be getting a taste of combat. Now I know that a lot of you are still kinda rusty from all those years of peace. Sure there was the occasional acts of violence from those remnants of the VS but nothing worthwhile. That changes today."

He spoke with strong conviction. "Earlier this day, we just made first contact with some extraterrestrials that came from the other side of the trebuchet. I have been briefed on the situation and it turns out, these guys were fleeing after taking hits from these worse guys that call themselves Batarians."

Long showed his comrades a picture from Graham's codex.

"I guess you guys are disgusted by their appearance, correct."

They agreed.

"These guys are pure evil. Based on the briefing, these guys would want nothing more than to rape your girlfriends, enslave your loved ones, and gloat about their supposed superiority."

This pissed off a few Soldiers.

"I'll get straight to the point. We are going in there, we are going to eviscerate the foosl, strangle them with their organs, and show them what happens when you screw with the Terran Republic."

He received much approval on finishing that statement.

Afterwards, Colonel Burns appeared to the officers via hologram.

" _Gentlemen_ , _I want this done quick and clean. Primary Target is the Captain of the ship. Call-sign is Vulture. Confirmation is to be called in upon capture . We need him alive for interrogation by those spooks at intelligence. Get the job done, Godspeed. Burns out."_

Long turned to his men and spoke some final words.

"Give them hell 22nd!"

"Hooah!" The Shock troops responded.

 _Historical point:_

 _Following the conclusion of the War on Auraxis, most of the Vanu Sovereignty decided to reunite along with the New Conglomerate under the Republic. Much of this was due to convincing done by the founder of the movement, Henry Briggs. However, a small faction refused to reunite with the republic and continued its resistance. They have been a thorn in the republics side for years. Eventually they were destroyed following a battle at the crown. They fought the 22_ _nd_ _shock regiment to the last man and we're thought completely destroyed._

 **Authors note: Well heres the first chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I also decided that I will be adding trinity blood to this story as well. I'll do my best to get the next chapter quicker than before. I'll be starting soon. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. SonarKiller27 back with a new chapter. I apologize for the long wait, but thinking of action scenes and character dialogue is difficult. I'll try to get better chapters posted in the future. Please don't forget to post a review. Tell me what you think. Disclaimer, I own nothing but the OC's. Lt. Long, I based this guy off my character on planetside 2.**

 **Chapter 3: New Players step in**

" _Know your enemy and yourself, and in one hundred battles, you will never be in peril."_

 _-Sun Tzu, Author of the Art of War._

 **During the time of the battle:**

A lone ship was observing the current fighting from a distance. Unusual in its design, it had parts that had an appearance to an organic being's bones. The aliens continued to observe as the Batarian fleet was being wiped out.

The leader could only remember what the main goal her race aspired to achieve, to find a new home.

" _No matter where we venture, the spirit of war reaches all."_ She thought.

They escaped with their kin from a universe plagued by endless bloodshed, where change is frowned upon, in order to start anew in a different universe, free of war and thrive as a great race. Such wasn't the case for them.

Her train of thought was interrupted by an incoming message.

"Autarch, we successfully made planetfall. The mon-keigh remain unaware of our presence."

She was relieved.

"Excellent Ranger, continue to observe and report, we need information. If these primitives continue to meddle with chaos, it could be disastrous for our own race ." She said.

"As you command Autarch", and with that, the transmission was cut.

As she continued to watch the fighting, she was joined by a comrade.

"It seems that no matter where we go, there will always be humans." Veldoran said.

"And with it, the taint of the Arch-enemy." She replied.

"Yes, I sense the presence of chaos in this universe as well, but…" he paused.

"Why do you stop Warlock?"

"It is odd, Chaos has a weak presence,"He said.

"The warp is calm."

"If so, then we should take all steps to ensure that it never gets the chance to increase it's power."

"Very well Kayleth." Veldoran said.

They needed to capture the captain of the primitive vessel before the humans could. Chaos mustn't have a chance to take root in this universe. History will not repeat itself, like the conflict in the Aurelian sub-sector.

She decided to set her plans into motion, They will succeed, no matter the cost.

"Prepare the Warp Spiders for teleportation to the Slaving vessel, along with a small team of howling banshees." She ordered.

The Warp Spider and Howling Banshee Exarchs would get a taste of action after the long journey.

"Honored Autarch, what are we to do with these Mon-keigh ?" the Spider exarch asked.

"Avoid contact by all means. If any of you do so, We remain uncertain of how they react. We don't know if they are any different from those imperial zealots of the corpse of an emperor they worship as a god." She said with concern.

"As you command Autarch." They said. Afterwards, they left to make preparations for the upcoming battle.

 **Batarian Pirate Ship**

" _All hands on deck, this is your captain speaking. Our engines have been destroyed, all personnel are to prepare for combat. Secure the airlocks, keep maintenance running. Hold your positions to your last. Insubordination or failure to execute orders will result in immediate execution. Bridge out."_

" _Damned humans .I swear you will all pay, I'll sell your families to the highest bidder."_ Thought Admiral Camdark. What was supposed to be a simple cat and mouse chase turned into a storm of failure. How can he, a man of influence within the galactic underworld, lose to these humans?

He was lost in his thoughts as the crew began preparing defenses. Engineers setting up turrets and traps, Mercs taking position near the airlock, Mechs were brought in to bolster their numbers. Now, All they could do was wait for the inevitable.

There was a big silence as the ship briefly shook, no doubt from the humans preparing to board them. Their numbers included elements from the eclipse and blue suns mercenary groups, so there were some asari, turians, and other species present.

 **Terran Flagship Sun Tzu:**

It was only a few seconds until the operation started. Lt. Steven Long's team callsign is Dragoon 2-7. Being part of the 22nd Shock Regiment, it was divided into ten companies, each containing 150 men. His current squad had seven shock troopers. Standard Uniform for this particular regiment is digital red and black camo with composite armor also issued. Drakon Armor is standard for regular infantry and armored elements. Auraxium armor is granted to only the most experienced and accomplished of veterans, people like Colonel Burns.

"Colonel, this is Dragoon 2-7, all prepped and ready to commence operation." Steven said.

There was a brief pause until Colonel Burns responded.

"Roger Dragoon. Proceed with caution. Remember, we need _Vulture_ alive. Also, make sure to bring my men home in one piece. Godspeed, out"

"Roger, commencing combat operation."

Long double checked his equipment along with the rest of his men. Technology from both the NC and VS was thoroughly studied after the war. All republic weaponry had magnetic coils in their barrels to improve bullet speed and stopping power, as well as a plasma generator to coat the projectiles with energy to improve damage to shields and synthetic targets.

"All personnel, mission is green, lock and load."

"There will be little room to maneuver. So be cautious". Long warned.

The Soldiers gathered at the entrance while the engineers began to cut the doors open.

 **Batarian Flagship**

The atmosphere surrounding the Pirates was nerve racking silence. They could only see the doors at the airlock being cut open. For a while, nothing was happening, all weapons were pointed at the door. Suddenly, explosions and smoke filled in where the door used to be, followed by what appeared to be giant mechs holding energy shields charging forward in a phalanx formation.

The mercs began pouring everything they had at the humans from small pistols to rifles. The hulking war machines soon deactivated their shields and began pouring lead at the mercs.

Those that weren't in cover were ripped to shreds by the 7.62mm rounds of the m2 mutilators. Following the introduction of the MAX units, Terran shock troopers entered the fray firing accurate bursts. The MAX units would dish out punishment with the shock troops providing support. Despite the initial shock of the pirates, they immediately regained their focus and returned fire.

"Die bastards". One Pirate yelled.

That same pirate was immediately wounded from a stray bullet to the leg. His shields collapsed quickly.

"MEDIC", He yelled.

As he was slowly crawling away, leaving a trail of his blood, one medic, a salarian eclipse merc, was close enough to apply medi-gel but was suddenly grabbed in the head by a giant hand.

"what the…", was all he could mutter as the pirate turned on his back to see an iron monster with a skull staring down on him.

The MAX smashed his foot onto the pirate and simultaneously crushed the salarian's head.  
"FOR THE REPUBLIC", he yelled as he did so.

Long was leading a squad of seven. It consisted of two light assaults plus himself, two engineers, a medic, infiltrator, and a MAX.

"Second team, proceed to engineering, I will lead my own force and capture the bridge, any surrendering hostiles are to be incapacitated, otherwise, neutralize the rest." He ordered.

"Copy that Dragoon actual, try not to go overboard with the kills, we all know how you work, good luck, out. " the squad leader replied.

His squad proceeded down a narrow hallway, giving very little room for maneuverability. Aiming their weapons at their front, they met little resistance as they came across a massive door.

Checking their radar, they immediately picked up activity on the other side.

"Nine Contacts inside, prepare to breach".

"Payman, get some c4 on that door. Kota, prepare the aegis shield, you're the first one going."

"Roger!"

The squad soon took positions on both sides as Payman did his work and planted 2 blocks of C4 on the door. This made Kota a little bit nervous.

"Shouldn't one block be enough?" He asked.

"Relax Kota, it's fine." Payman said without turning.

Once placing the charge on the door, he immediately ran to where his comrades took cover.

"Charges primed."

"WAIT! If those charges go, you could get us sucked into the vacuum!" A fearful Kota said.

"Your MAX suit was modified for the vacuum, plus if we are sucked into it, we will just respawn on the flagship." Payman replied.

"You're a freaking pyromaniac, you know that right Payman?"

"Says the man who always spends most combat time in a moving trash can." Payman retorted.

The two continued to argue until Long stopped them.

"Lock it up, both of you. Payman hit it," Long ordered.

"Breaching! Breaching!"

Long and his squad quickly rushed in and engaged the hostiles.

 **A while ago..**

The eclipse captain was directing her men.

"Get those mechs operational now. If anything gets through that door, put a bullet in them."

The mercs continued with their work. It was just two regular soldiers with an engineer and the captain herself being a vanguard. Five LOKI mechs were going to be the main cannon fodder should the enemy show up.

"Also, make sure that the slaves are secured for the boss." She yelled.

She was immediately knocked to the ground from the door exploding. Immediately the mechs started to activated and fire at the Terrans in bursts. She created a barrier to shield herself from the incoming projectiles while the rest of her team took cover.

The eclipse engineer activated his omni-tool and launched a drone. It flew towards the terrans and fired a bolt of energy that made the giant mech-like machine turn around, leaving it exposed for her squad to pour fire on it. The distraction was short lived as the mech smashed it with it's fists and continued suppressing her team.

By this time, her barriers took too much damage and she was forced to take cover behind a stack of crates. Things were not in favor for the Eclipse. The mechs were getting gunned down by the rapid fire of their enemies.

" _Are they firing black powder weaponry?"_ She asked herself.

While she was firing her katana shotgun, she noticed that the human weapons were dropping brass casings at a fast rate.

" _This is BS. We're getting our asses handed to us by a bunch of freaking cavemen."_ She thought with rage and annoyance.

While she was distracted, she saw two of her subordinates go down, each with a clean hole between the eyes. She was all that was left. Her barrier was fully recharged, so she ran out of cover and resumed firing her shotgun, followed by locking some of the terrans in stasis and finally performing a biotic charge at the lead figure after they advanced from their cover.

 **Lt. Long POV**

" _What the heck…"_ thought Long as he was regaining his focus. First, things were going well for his squad, they neutralized the hostiles in a fairly quick manner, despite some of the odd tricks that they encountered. Seriously, what was with the floating holographic orb that attacked kota, or the gauntlet that appeared on that enemy's arm. Now his squad was dealing with the commanding officer, and man was she putting up a difficult fight.

While he was knocked off his feet, he saw that his squad was just standing where they were, they didn't move at all.

" _What the heck is all this, sorcery or something?"_ He thought.

He was suspended in mid air by the enemy captain, who simply held out her hand while engulfed in some blue energy.

"I'll admit, you gave me a lot of trouble. Ok, that is an understatement, You sir, had me waste good money and time. It'll take me quite a while to buy new mechs, as well as new equipment. Stupid human." She spoke with a relaxed yet low and venomous voice.

"I don't even know what you're saying you damned smurf." Long retorted.

"You're joking, right? I thought all humans carried translators on an omni-tool."

"Again, I don't get your freaking gibberish." He said annoyed.

Now the eclipse captain was getting annoyed, clearly, this human didn't understand even a single word she spoke.

"Might as well kill him now." She said to herself.

She aimed her shotgun at his face and was ready to pull the trigger until she felt a sharp pain at her back. Next thing she knew, she could taste blood, she looked down to see a massive blade protruding from her stomach.

" _What…"_ She thought and turned around to see a figure materialize behinds her.

The new figure removed her knife and watched as the eclipse vanguard fell on her back and the life in her eyes slowly drained until nothing remained.

Immediately, Long's squad was released from the stasis.

" _ **Cough" "**_ Thanks for the assist Williams." Long said in gratitude.

She simply nodded.

Cpl. Stacy Williams was the infiltrator in Long's squad, an expert sharpshooter and master of stealth. She and her brother Andrew fought during the Auraxian War, her being in the republic military and her brother in the NC. Both siblings encountered each other on the battlefield and slain each other non-stop. With the war over, a large number of the NC armed forces were merged with that of the republic. There is still some friction between the TR and NC, but old wounds are slowly healing. Stacy's brother, Andrew, joined the 22nd shock regiment to reconcile with his sister, but she keeps him at a distance.

"Payman, you and Hinata collect some tech samples from the bodies." Long ordered.

Despite the conservative nature of the Republic in terms of weaponry and technology, it didn't mean they were very strict with the use of new tech. This kind of mindset changed once the military was introduced to NC and VS arsenals. Reverse engineering of the tech forever changed the Republic. Gunpowder weapons were still in use, but augmented with elements of tech from their former enemies.

Payman was analyzing what appeared to be a pistol from a dead eclipse engineer. He continued to tinker with it until he unintentionally made the weapon fold.

"Whoa, this is amazing stuff here sir." He said completely dumbfounded.

"I also found some kind of chip on the arm of that dead merc. Bring this stuff back to intelligence. Egg-heads at R&D will have a field day."

The engineers finished collecting tech samples and rejoined the rest of the squad.

Suddenly they were contacted by Graham.

"Hello lieutenant. I see that just missed all the action." He said.

"Graham, we just acquired some pretty interesting pieces of tech for R&D. Also we recorded some battle data that could prove vital in the future." Long said.

"Did you now, let's have a look then, shall we?"

A holographic screen appeared next to Graham and he was surprised at the biotic abilities of the Asari eclipse officer. He observed how the squad was instantly put in stasis and Long was knocked off his feet by the biotic

"I see. Very interesting developments, considering that we never encountered anything like this in the past. You got your behind nearly destroyed by this feminine figure. Thank you for the intelligence Lt. Long, but I'm not finished with you just yet." Graham said.

"What do you got?"

"A side objective. While I was within the Batarian networks, I came across a great deal of information. I also recall, based on your previous encounter with those mercenaries, that you couldn't understand them. So, I put together a translator program that could prove useful." Graham explained.

Shortly afterwards, a new icon appeared on Long's HUD. Downloading a program and finally disappearing in a quick manner.

"you are to find any slaves aboard this vessel as you proceed to the bridge. We need all the intel we could get. So if you could bring them here for a nice chat over treats and a cup of tea, that would be fine." Graham said.

"Thanks Graham, what's the second thing?" Long asked.

At this, Graham's attitude changed.

"Our initial encounter didn't involve just batarians. While our fleet engaged them, another ship was detected holding at a far distance, most likely observing us. These developments have been relayed to the Crown. So they are sending two individuals from Intelligence to assess the situation as well as provide aid." Graham said.

"Thanks for the info Graham. Let me know if anything else interesting occurs. Out"

And with that, Long ended the communication.

"Let's move squad, We got slaves to free." He barked.

The squad double-timed it to the bridge, while also looking for captives.

 **Turian Corvette Valiance:**

Lt. Litvoria Gratius gritted her teeth as her ship crash-landed on the planet surface. She was lucky these humans have allowed her crew some breathing space. Even though they may have broken Citadel law, they could have blown their ship to kingdom come, any other race would have done so in their place.

Currently , they landed close to what appeared to be fortress, she could see a massive tower with four landing pads, as well as additional buildings surrounded by strange coral like vegetation.

" _It's like something out of some old Sci-fi vid"_ she thought.

"Ensign, what's our status?" she asked.

"We were lucky Lt. only some wounded with broken bones, but no additional casualties. The quarian may have gotten a broken arm, but she will live. The human is fine as well." He said.

"Better than nothing." She said.

She was grateful to the spirits that her crew survived the crash, but the moment was shattered when she heard the sound of aircraft in the distance.

"Ok people, scavenge for any supplies that survived the crash. We should hold out until we could meet these new humans. Before we entered atmosphere, I was told that a small number of batarian ships survived the battle." She said.

"Most likely, they will try to make us their personal playthings, or try to hold us for ransom."

Her crew gritted their teeth.

The batarians were really insidious and sadistic bastards. Treating those they would capture as mere playthings. Women they would rape until they went mad. They would torture men to inches of their lives, children they would simply shoot in the head. Only the most able kept alive to serve their new masters. If they were held for ransom, it would be considered a humiliation for both the system alliance and turian hierarchy.

"Most likely, they were ordered by Camdark to get slaves from this planet's populace. Even if they are here just for slaves, We need to get the intel we obtained from Sharjila back to the Council." She said.

The batarians made a discovery deep in Sharjila's surface. Based on their observations, it was some kind of artifact that could mutate any living being upon physical contact.

While turians could put up a distinct resistance, they would ultimately fall to the superior numbers of the slavers. Ammunition, food and medical supplies were running dangerously low.

The turians could only pray to their spirits as they began to prepare for the coming battle.

From a distance, a two man team was watching the turians as they were digging in to defend themselves.

"Friendly Convoy, This is Hawk-Eye. Primary objective is prepping their defenses. Hostiles are converging on their position and could be overrun. Recommend double-timing it, over"

The cloaked Sniper team continued to observe the Turians.

 **Terran Convoy:**

A convoy was en-route to the crashed alien ship. Four Sunderers and three Harassers were travelling on the sandy roads of Indar. Sgt. Henry Sherman was in charge of the convoy. Currently, the Crown has ordered him and his platoon to do a pickup of the Alien Survivors. So they were coming prepared with medical supplies. Since these aliens weren't within the rebirthing matrix, death for them as well as the hostile elements would be permanent.

The desert heat was beating down on the head of Sherman as his second in command just received a transmission from a friendly sniper team.

"Roger that. Sarge, reconnaissance picked up multiple contacts heading for Indar excavation site. While the batarians are pretty pissed that we wiped out their fleet in orbit, a small number of their ships made it past our defenses and started landing troops. Currently they have dropships and assault craft speeding towards the crash site." He said.

Sherman didn't really need to think about this.

"Order our troops to pick up the pace, be ready to radio in a quick reaction force and call in air support, liberators or mosquitos." Sherman ordered.

"yes sir." He replied

The convoy traveled faster to the site until they reached a hill overlooking the Excavation site. The turian corvette was still intact, despite the damage it took when it entered orbit. The terrans could already see a massive battle taking place. The turians were taking cover behind makeshift barriers of debris and stacked crates, popping in and out of cover to exchange shots with batarians.

"This is Sgt. Sherman to all friendly forces. Primary objective is engaged in combat. I want additional infiltrators to work in tandem with Hawk-eye. MAX units with fracture cannons are to proceed to the edge and give em hell. Engineers provide repairs and ammunition." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." Came the unanimous response.

The convoy stopped and began deploying the class terminals. Soldiers started changing to their preferred classes and took their positions. MAX's backed up by engineers began lining up at the edge and prepared their weapons while also dropped ammo packs or setting up machine guns turrets and Rocket pods.

Infilitrators armed with m77b and 99sv sniper rifles activated their camouflage and scattered throughout the battlefield ready to pick off their prey. Medics were linked with both assault infantry or the MAXs and Engineers.

As soon as everyone moved into position, Sherman gave the order.

"Engage all hostiles"! He yelled.

Light assault troopers took off on their jump packs and rained fire on the Batarian positions.

The Batarians were taken by surprise and suffered immediate casualties. One light assault trooper dropped close to one Batarian slaver and entered in cqc. He kicked the batarians rifle out of his hands and pulled out his chain blade, with the Batarian projecting an omni-blade. The two stared at each other for a short while before dashing towards each other. The batarian thrusted his omni-blade but the Terran dodged to the side and countered with a downward thrust. The batarian quickly blocked the strike with his left arm, flickering his kinetic barriers. He brought up his blade to strike again when the terran kneed him in the gut, staggering him and finishing him off with a downward strike to his skull. The batarian instantly collapsed once the knife was pulled out of his skull.

The terran rearmed himself with a TRAC 5 carbine and flew away to link up with other friendly troops.

MAX units armed with Fracture cannons pounded the Slaver infantry with their Fracture cannons while those ones armed with NS 10 burster cannons kept the alien aircraft at bay. A mantis gunship came crashing down upon an unfortunate group of mercs after it took too much damage from concentrated fire.

Cpl. Elijah Philips is an engineer providing aid wherever he could. While the defense of the convoy was going pretty well, They were still take casualties, sometimes two or three soldiers would die but they would simply respawn at any AMS sunderer. He was firing from his turret at some batarians trying to storm the convoy's position when a mantis gunship made a gun run firing its main machine gun and some rockets, taking out a couple of MAX units as well as other engineers.

"Medic" "Man Down"

He immediately rushed to the nearest sunderer and changed his class to a Medic. He rushed to a group of fallen Terrans and threw a revive grenade. The grenade exploded with a green energy that briefly enveloped the bodies of the fallen. All immediately springing back to their feet, The MAX units called for repairs, which the engineers did. Changing back to his previous class, Philips materialized a new turret, as well as an ammo pack for those who run empty.

 **Batarian POV**

A bullet sped past his head after he popped out of cover to deliver a quick burst from his Vindicator battle rifle. Sgt. Bezis Gargamak quickly inserted a new thermal clip. He was breathing heavily as well as sweating while lead was tearing his cover apart.

" _I can't believe this crap. How the heck we're we supposed to expect this much resistance?"_ He furiously thought.

Another Batarian popped out of cover to fire his weapon, but his head exploded in a shower of gore and brain matter.

"Damn it! We got snipers, keep your heads down." He yelled.

After he yelled the warning, he noticed a small pile of sand suddenly warp. Without thinking, he brought his weapon to bear as a Terran Infiltrator materialized and shot him. The bullet grazed against his cheek. Not wasting his chance, Gargamak quickly gunned down the intruder.

"Heads up, Bastards have cloaking devices. Keep your eyes peeled." He yelled.

The battle continued as the tide went in favor of the turians and their new allies. He saw how these humans were aiding the turians with strange medical technology he never seen before. For one instance, he recalled seeing a gunship take out a number of these humans, but one of their medics threw some kind of grenade that instantly brought back those fallen from the grave.

" _If only we had that kind of shit, we wouldn't be in this situation."_

This was his last thought as he was knocked off his feet by a massive explosion.

 **Terran Flagship** _ **Sun Tzu:**_

The situation aboard the bridge was tense. Analysts were going over the data that was encountered in the conflict on the Batarian vessel. Officers giving orders in combating the invasion. Currently, the Batarians concentrated a large number of their troops in attacking Indar. Other elements including Mercenaries were attacking Amerish and Esamir. While stable at the moment, Many terran military divisions were caught off guard with the initial attacks. Some territory was lost in a lightning advance, but so far, it has stalled.

"Colonel, This is Dragoon actual, we encountered hostiles displaying strange abilities. They froze my squad for a brief moment and held me in place, using some telekinetic-like abilities with a blue aura surrounding the individual. Did the analysts find anything over?" Long asked.

Colonel Burns took a moment to read over some information Graham extracted from the Alien Codex. He was initially shocked by the fact that one of the alien species looked surprisingly human, minus the head tentacles. What surprised him even more was the abilities of these aliens.

"I received your intel Lt. These Asari, according to the codex, they are a mono-gendered race with massive influence within the citadel council. Also, the abilities your squad encountered, it is a natural thing for them, they call it biotics. They can control dark energy called element zero and twist it to their will, able to attack non-biotics with different types of moves. Also, other species in their part of the galaxy have their own biotics as well, including the Human Systems Alliance." He explained.

"Thanks for the info Sir. My squad should be near the bridge soon. Be advised, we encountered a small number of slaves. The translator program Graham made proved useful for making first contact. We'll call you again once this thing is over. Dragoon out."

"Roger LT." Burns replied.

Communications were cut off as the crew continued with their current activities. Battle data gathered from encounters from these aliens was being analyzed or sent to Intelligence. Colonel Burns was looking at the map projecting the progress on Indar.

"Admiral, I know your fleet has proved instrumental with destroying the enemy fleet, but my men still need some help."

"Don't need to say it twice Colonel, I got two Northhamption class frigates entering Indar Airspace, Galaxy and Liberators are launching and providing support. Drop pods are also deploying to the excavation site."

"Thank you Admiral." He finished.

Just as he finished, he heard a loud grumbling noise and an equally loud groan of pain and frustration coming from the entrance of the bridge. What he turned to was something very odd. Two individuals wearing clothing completely out of place, one what looked like a man in his twenties wearing a nice suit with a grey coat, a dark purple vest over a dress shirt and tie with a cross, a monocle on his left eye, and his hair tied in a pony tail. The other man was a priest. He had a green uniform with pieces of armor on the shoulder and boots. He too had his hair tied in a ponytail and wore some circular glasses. He wore gloves that had the cross on them, and he was carrying a brief case. He clutched his stomach as it grumbled nonstop.

"nguuuuuuuhhhh, where is the cafeteria on this vessel?" he asked himself.

His friend could only shake his head in annoyance as well as a little bit of amusement.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nightroad, make sure that you're filled before we are sent on missions, if not, bring some money with you to purchase food."

"But all I'm given each time is just four dollars. I had to take an oath of poverty when I joined up." The man named nightroad replied.

"Huuuuuuh, very well, I'll get you something back in New London when we conclude our business here."

This made Nightroad grab the other man in a bear hug.

"Oh thank heavens. God bless you for this Walter!" He shouted in joy.

Walter had to hold back his annoyance from the sheer amount of awkwardness he and his comrade were displaying. Crewmembers on the bridge stopped what they were doing and only stared at the two. Both Colonel Burns and Admiral looked at them and at each other, then back to them. What was going on exactly?

The colonel broke the silence by greeting these new folks.

"Um, Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

This immediately caused the priest to release the other man from his grasp and introduce themselves.

The Man with the Monocle spoke first.

"My most sincere apologies Colonel, this could have been avoided were it if my colleague didn't miss lunch. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Walter C. Dornez, Retainer to the Hellsing Family and a member of the Protestant Church. And my friend here is…"

"Abel Nightroad, Vatican priest at your service." He finished.

This was really strange. Two church officials in the bridge of a Terran Warship. Why were they here in the first place?

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid you're at the wrong place. If you're here to see our chaplains, then they are stationed either in the medical wing or the barracks at the lower levels." Burns said, assuming that was what they were here for.

"Sorry Colonel, but we're sent here on orders by the Crown." Walter said.

"What are you talking about? I know that the Crown said that they were sending two individuals to assess and provide aid, but this is ridiculous." Admiral Scott said, not believing what she just heard.

"This has to be some kind of joke, right? Burns asked.

Suddenly, Graham appeared on the main terminal.

"Actually, these gentlemen are legitimate. I have their files right here."

Graham immediately projected two files of Walter and Abel, both files showing the Republic Seal.

"These men are top agents within the intelligence community as well as exceptional combatants, but much of their information is covered in black ink." Graham said.

The Colonel and Admiral had shocked expressions on their faces. What business did intelligence have with the Churches on Terra?

Now it was Abel's turn to break the silence.

"Anyways, before we arrived, we were briefed on the situation currently developing, besides the current battles on Auraxis and the Batarian Flagship, We have also been told of an unidentified vessel observing us. Has anything changed as of now?" Abel asked.

"Currently no, the ship is still holding its position, close to the moon. We did pick up some sort of activity, most likely communications, but it was unreadable, it's as if the ship is blocking our attempts somehow."

Just as the Colonel finished, One of the crewmembers grabbed their attention.

"Admiral, we just picked up a spike of activity. Energy Signatures that instantly appeared on the Batarian Flagship." He said.

"Where did it come from?" Burns asked.

"A likely guess would be that the other vessel might have access to teleportation technology. But for it to work at such a distance, it astounds me." Walter said.

 **Batarian Flagship- Main Bridge**

Pochia Camdark was pissed off. He lost most of his fleet, and his remaining forces weren't making a lot of progress on this damned backwater planet. Seriously, how the heck could it be this difficult to capture these Turians for a quick profit? Activity continued to fill the air around him as the remaining crewmembers were setting up defenses. He'd be damned if he allowed these lowly humans to take him alive. He was a figure of Authority in the Hegemony, the true masters of the Galaxy. All should kneel to him and his race.

"None of you incompetent fools are to be taken alive, the moment those humans blast their way in, give em hell until you run out of ammo, then blow your own brains out." He said.

Before they could voice their protests, a blinding light briefly lit the room like a flashbang grenade, causing everyone to shield their eyes. What happened next happened too fast. A new group of hostiles appeared out of nowhere and made quick work of the crew. About four of the new hostiles looked like they were wearing strange insect-like armor, they were slashing with blades on their arms while also firing some advanced firearms that easily tore through the crew's kinetic barriers. Five other hostiles were feminine in physical structure, they wore tight fitting armor and a helm that could knock fear into the hearts of their enemies, the mask looked like that of a demon and had a fiery red mane on the back. The crew was slaughtered down to the last man until Camdark was all that remained. During the fighting, he was hiding like the coward he was behind a damaged console. He popped out of cover to see the aftermath of the carnage, once he saw the new threat, he took out his pistol to shoot them. He shot at the female aliens but they were too quick for his aim as they danced around his bullets. Finally one of them closed the distance between them and sliced off his gun hand.

"AAAAArghhhhh… my hand!" he screamed as he clutched the stump where his right hand was. It bled at a fast rate with no sign of stopping. As he was on his knees clutching his wound, one of the Insect warriors grabbed him by the throat. Camdark tried in vain to show no fear.

"You'll pay for this, you hear me? My government won't stand for this slaughter that you wrought upon me." He yelled in defiance.

The bug like warrior was not fazed even a bit, more annoyed to be honest.

"Silence your tongue, you filth. Were it not for the orders of our Autarch, I would see it that you were killed along with the rest of you pathetic excuse of a crew." He said with menace.

"Like a give a damn about that! When I get out of this, I'll make all of you suffer for this act. Starting with the Bitch that cut my hand off!" He continued to yell.

The Banshees really wanted to kill this stupid primitive, but the Autarch wanted to interrogate him.

"Spider Exarch, we have what we came for. Let us leave now before enemy reinforcements could come." The Howling Banshee leader said.

The Warp spider exarch nodded and knocked Camdark out-cold and carried him over his shoulder. The strike team was ready to teleport back to the Ship when the main entrance exploded.

"Breaching! Breaching!" They heard as newcomers arrived and surrounded them.

They pointed primitive looking weapons at them, kind of reminding them of the Laser weaponry used by the Imperial Guard. These new ones actually did remind the spider exarch of the Imperials, but these new soldiers looked better equipped than a standard human soldier.

They were all yelling in their primitive, under-developed language.

"Drop him, drop him now!"

"Don't give me a good reason." They continued to yell.

It was a tense standoff as both the Eldar and Terrans pointed their weapons at each other.

"Do not interfere with our mission Mon-keigh!" The Spider exarch said.

The terrans weren't fazed a bit, they continued to hold their weapons against this new potential threat, ready to end it here and now.

"That individual you're holding is our primary objective, he has to answer for attacking our planet." Lt. Long stepped forward, aiming his NS-44p Commissioner.

"I could care less about your pathetic and insignificant race, human. Your kind has been a Thorne in the side of the Eldar for many millennia." The exarch spoke with venom.

Long was now confused. What on earth was this alien saying? Humanity and These beings, these "Eldar", has fought for a long time?

"The Republic has never encountered you're kind at all Alien, this first contact between both of our races, as well as the other races fighting on Auraxis." Long said, unwilling to lower his gun.

"So, that is the name of this planet, repulsive, as is the rest of your planet's names."

Long was getting impatient now, This alien really had the gaul to talk trash about humanity. But he wouldn't let his irritation get the better of him.

"Final warning Eldar, release your prisoner, or my men will fill you and your entourage with lead until only your ruined corpses remain."

"You're no threat to us Mon-keigh, my race is far older than your so-called Republic. In fact, I don't believe your kind could even form a great governing body. Take your imperial masters as an example, they are in the brink of collapse. Let us see how well you will last as my kin deals with you once we finish off these "Batarians".

And with that the Republic squad opened fire, but it was too late as the Eldar teleported away in a flash of light. A few minutes to ponder on what the Eldar said. Finally, Lt. Long contacted the Colonel.

"Colonel, this is Dragoon actual, We lost _Vulture. I repeat, we lost Vulture."_

" _Say again Dragoon, what happened?"_

"A new race sir, they beaten us to _vulture_ just as we entered the bridge. The alien crew was slaughtered where they stood. No survivors. Most likely these guys are from the ship that was observing us at the start of this battle." Long said.

There was a slight pause for a moment until Colonel Burns replied.

"Roger Dragoon. Be advised, We picked up a number of new contacts entering orbit. They don't match the signature of any batarian ship."

"Orders, sir?" Long asked.

"Report back to the _Sun Tzu._ Your squad are to reinforce our positions on Amerish. The Batarians are making a strong push to get to Civilians. Don't let a single Terran be turned into a slave."

"Yes Sir."

Long turned to his squad, they were ready for more action.

"Gentlemen, we're heading back planetside, double-check your equipment and be ready to move soon." Long ordered.

After a while, Long's squad returned to the _Sun Tzu_. Galaxies and Valkyries were being prepped to ferry reinforcements to their respective destinations.

 **Eldar Vessel:**

Autarch Kayleth looked in contempt at the individual before her. This Batarian, this slaver, had the guts to insult the Eldar.

"If you think that you won, you got another thing coming bitch." Camdark sneered.

Veldoran, having enough of this worm's prattle, shocked him with warp lightning, silencing that annoying tongue.

"Enough with your empty threats, you'd do well to respect those who are superior to your kind." He said.

That silenced Camdark.

Kayleth turned to her subordinates.

"Excellent work on the retrieval Exarchs. I will have much to question of this one." She said.

Wondering what was to happen next, The Warp Spider Exarch was eager for more action.

"Autarch, what are your orders?" he asked.

"As of now, we are taking the fight to these primitive slavers. Veldoran, I want you to pierce into this worm's mind and seek the necessary information. If the arch-enemy could grow, we must find it's source and destroy it." She ordered.

"I will Kayleth, but I wonder, what do you plan to do with these humans? They appeared just as we captured this filth. Based on what the Exarchs told me, they were willing to talk before things sprung into chaos." Veldoran said with concern.

"It makes no difference to me. Remember our interactions with that inquisitor whore of the mon-keigh emperor, things didn't end well. These mon-keigh will fall under our might since they decided to interfere with our mission. The combined might of Alaitoc and Iyanden will cleanse this world of this Slaver's pitiful force." She said.

Autarch Kayleth of Craftworld Alaitoc left the bridge to prepare herself for battle.

 **Flagship Sun Tzu**

Walter C. Dornez and Abel Nightroad watched as the conflict was spanning throughout the planet. These "Eldar" have joined the fight and were making quick work of the Batarian Slavers. But at the same time, they were also fighting Terran Forces.

"Who's side are they on?" He heard someone yell.

It was chaos in the bridge as many calls for aid rang throughout the Republic chatter.

Walter turned to Abel.

"I think it's time we joined this battle. What say you my friend?" Walter asked.

"I agree, much innocent blood has been spilt now. This must be brought to an end immediately." Abel replied. No longer was he the strange man that made a scene with his friend, he is a warrior, ready for the coming slaughter.

Both men turned for the exit, only to be stopped by Colonel Burns.

"Gentlemen, where do you think you're going? I won't have more casualties to be added to the listed KIA by the time this conflict ends." Burns said, concern in his voice.

"We appreciate your concern Colonel, but this is something we couldn't let pass. Innocent blood has been spilt, and those who continue their devious work must be judged." Abel replied.

"Our mission here is to aid you, and so we shall." Walter said as he and Abel walked passed Colonel Burns.

"At least allow some of my men to escort you." Burns said.

"That won't be necessary. We are more than capable of defending ourselves." Abel said.

Burns could only have one thing to ask. These men were insane.

"How exactly are you going to fight these invaders, and how are you so calm about this?" he asked.

Walter turned with a small smirk of amusement.

"We fight as we are. For we are no ordinary men, Colonel." He said.

They went for the docking bay, Drop pods were ready for orbital drop.

Before they left, Walter and Abel exchanged some final words to Colonel Burns.

"As we are of the four, I punish those who shed the blood of the innocent, no longer shall the oil and wine be damaged." Abel said.

"And as that judgment comes, I shall descend upon those who remain. For my name is Death, and Hades shall follow as I reap the souls of the wicked." Walter finished.

And with that, the two men sped down to Auraxis, ready to unleash hidden fury upon Humanity's attackers.

 **A/N: Finally finished this one. It took a while but it's done. Thank you guys for reading my story. For those guys who didn't understand what Walter and Abel said in the ending, I received some inspiration from the Book of Revelations, Four horsemen of the apocalypse. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think of this. Any mistakes, I'll do my best to fix in the future. Also, I won't be able to update my story for a while because I'll be really busy over the next few months. I can't give an exact date when the next chapter will be posted, I'll try to post a sneak peek before the 15** **th** **of December. Anyways, bye guys. Don't forget to review and Good night. Also, happy late Thanksgiving.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, Sonarkiller27 here with a new chapter. Just a notice, this won't be a full chapter, but rather a sneak peek of what is to come. Two new warriors appear on the battlefields of Auraxis amidst the chaos brought by the introduction of The Eldar from the 40k verse as well as the remnants of the Batarians. Thanks to Kamzil118, Ddragon21, and Rook435 for the feedback. As always, don't forget to review and enjoy the preview. Disclaimer: Nothing but the OC's are mine.**

The night sky on Amerish was bright like day as battle raged across the continent. Anti-aircraft fire and explosions light the night sky. One object, like a comet falling from the heavens, came streaking down at high speeds and landed in the middle of a crystal field. The Drop pod created a small crater as it connected with the earth. A lone figure stepped out of the Pod and scanned his surroundings.

Abel Nightroad, Vatican priest and Agent of Republic Intelligence, has stepped in Auraxis for his first time.

" _Such a beautiful world, hard to believe that such a place could have been the sight of conflict for centuries."_ Abel thought.

Following the reunification, much information regarding Auraxis became public knowledge. Abel had read much whenever he had the time. The fact that nanites were used to revive fallen beings was astounding even to him.

He opened a holographic map, showing the current battles raging across the continent. He was close to the Black Shard Tungsten Mines, with Batarian Forces currently occupying it. His current position was just south of it. He began to move towards the outpost.

With the introduction of the Eldar to the battlefields of Auraxis, they were able to gain much territory, starting with the capture of both Xelas and Onatha Bio Labs, Crux Mining, and the East Hills Checkpoint, along with the other outposts around those areas. They were closing in on Mekala Tech Plant, still in friendly hands.

" _Heavily outnumbered and outgunned, they won't last long."_ Abel thought.

While he walked, he also scanned his surroundings, so far, no one insight, civilian or alien. He continued until he sensed that he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him.

"I know you are there, come out and I won't harm you." He shouted.

Shortly afterwards, two Terran Infiltrators appeared out of thin air and faced Nightroad, weapons at the ready.

"Sir, this is an active combat zone, friendly forces are currently holding at the Bastion and Mekala, protecting any civvies that weren't captured." He said.

"Save it soldier. I'm no civilian." Abel said. He showed them his ID, signifying his position within Intelligence. Afterwards, The two Infilitrators immediately stood at attention and saluted Abel.

"Sir, what are your orders?" One of them asked.

"What is the current situation?"

"We've been sent to scout the enemy positions at the NC Arsenal. Remaining hostile forces captured two dozen civilians as well as half a dozen wounded soldiers." One Infiltrator said.

Abel stood silent and pondered this for a while. The batarians were getting desperate. If there was any more interference, be it Terran or Eldar, they won't hesitate to execute the civvies. Though they weren't aware of the rebirthing matrix's existence, it would be better if they didn't find out anytime soon.

"Are you the only ones that the Bastion sent?"

"No sir, there is four more of us. Waiting about half a klick south of our position."

"Very well. Follow at a distance and give me sniper support. I will confront the Batarian Leader directly." Abel ordered.

The Infiltrators stared in shock, although they were masked, Abel could tell by the mere silence. Was this priest really serious? This had to be a joke. He would get could down in an instant. Only a fool with a death wish would suggest something that stupid.

"Sir, I'd highly discourage that kind of action. They dug in and created a stubborn defence, Anti air defenses, auto turrets, even anti-personnel mines. They would have a clear shot at you at all angles and reduce you to a bloody pile." Said one of them.

"Have faith soldier, for this isn't the first time I was in this kind of situation. Believe me, none of those captured will be enslaved, or those that did them harm go unpunished." Abel said with conviction.

There was no stopping this priest. So they agreed to stay close behind him, ready to strike at his very command. If he was going to die, it was his own foolish choice.

Abel continued to walk towards the Tungsten Mines. Soon he was briefly blinded by multiple lights. Shortly afterwards, a booming voice was heard from a loudspeaker, and multiple Batarians and Mercs surrounded the Vatican Priest.

"That's close enough Human. Get on your knees and don't try any funny business." The batarian leader said.

Abel complied.

"Alright, Alright, I don't want any trouble here." He shouted as he got on his knees, he then threw his revolver in front of him, and raised his hands up.

Two batarians, each pointing their rifles on the measly human, confiscated his weapon and backed away.

"You've got guts human. I'll give you that. Anyone else in your position would flee for their own lives." The batarian commended. 

"However it's also a fool's gambit. Giving yourself up to us just adds fuel that will jumpstart a new age of prosperity for myself and by extension, the Hegemony." He spoke with pride.

Abel was really getting annoyed by this arrogant alien's words, he only wanted to free those hostages.

"I didn't come here to fight. All I ask is that you release your prisoners. Do so and I promise that you will be spared." He shouted.

At this, all the batarians and mercs simply laughed at this feeble attempt. This guy was a real joke. Once the leader finished his laughs, he ordered two of the hostages to be taken out.

"Really Human, do you think that we would simply give away our catch, even after all the trouble your soldiers gave us. I'll give you credit, Your soldiers are a lot tougher than the other humans my people fought before."

"However, I'll humor you." He sneered.

He ordered two of the hostages to be taken out for him to see, a young girl and her mother were clinging onto each other for dear life as two of their captors held guns to their heads. The leader grabbed the little girl by the hair, dragging her to the railing as she screamed and hoisted her on her feet, immediately pointing his own handgun to her head. 

"You see, you humans are really interesting. During the fight, your soldiers were giving my own a massive headache. You guys simply refuse to freaking die." He said with menace.

"So how about we put it to the test. Let's see if your whole miracle tech works on your civilians." He finished as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattering across the deck as the little girl's body hit the floor. Shortly afterwards, her body dissolved into a green mist, her mother only watched in horror as the terrible reality hit moments later, her daughter was gone. She wailed in sorrow and thrashed in all directions, trying to break the hold of her captor. Abel watched in horror at what just happened. These animals just killed an innocent child.

Slowly he stood up on his feet, casting a dark glare at the leader. His face showing no emotion except a growing hatred.

"Enough, you had your fun. I'll only say this one final time. Let your captives go, or you all die." He spoke in a deep and threatening tone. 

"Your funny human, let's see how you could keep that attitude once your body is filled with lead. Oh, and after your dead, I'll be getting rich and famous while I sell these vermin in the slave markets on kharshan." He said and turned away.

The infiltrators that were following Abel took position, ready to give Abel some much needed support.

Abel took off his glasses, completely calm as he was surrounded by mercs. Only a few words left his mouth afterwards.

"Nanomachine Crusnik 02, Power output 40% activate!" He said.

One of the infiltrators threw a smoke grenade while the Batarians opened fire on him. For a while, the slavers and mercs kept shooting into the smoke screen.

"Cease fire you idiots, I said cease fire." A merc officer yelled.

Soon all of the guns fell silent as the smoke slowly cleared. What they saw next would send chills down most of the Batarians' spines. When the smoke cleared, the stupid human that they saw before was still standing, but he was covering himself with metallic wings that gave him the appearance of a dark angel.

Soon the wings retracted and Abel revealed himself, giving off the aura of a demon. Fangs in his mouth, his regular blue eyes now a crimson red. He stretched out his right arm to the side and dissolved his metallic wings, creating his signature weapon, the blood scythe.

"I gave you your chance, but now you forced my hand." He spoke in a low voice filled with hatred.

The batarians were shocked by Abel's appearance, but they were quickly knocked out of their stupor. Before they could shoot Abel, he took off into the air in an inhuman leap and landed in the middle of five Batarians, all he sliced in half in one swing.

"Kill him! Send that thing back to Hell!" yelled the Batarian leader.

The Infiltrators that were following Abel began picking off targets that could easily dispatch him. One Merc that was able to get behind the Crusnik tried to finish him off with a shotgun blast, but was later found on the ground missing a head. Another Merc was trying to get a lock on Abel with a rocket launcher, but the crusnik wasn't going to give the merc such a chance. He sprinted at a quick pace and stopped just a few feet away from the merc. He was about to end it, but the merc's head exploded, his body slumped to the deck completely lifeless. Abel paused for a moment and looked at the infiltrator's handy work. Another merc was hidden on the roof. He activated an omni-blade, jumping off trying to end the crusnik's life with a downward strike. Abel saw this coming and dismembered the unlucky merc with a horizontal slash, robbing him of his left leg and right arm, as well as a deep gash in his stomach. Abel recovered his own firearm and ended the pathetic creature's suffering with a bullet to the head.

By this time, most of the remaining Batarians were on the floor, dead or dying. The merc leader tried bringing out another hostage, pointing his handgun to her head in a similar manner to the little girl.

"Don't even think of it monster, I'll do it. I'll blow this Bitch's brains out." He yelled in panic.

Abel only stared at the Batarian. His sight unflinching at this creature's futile attempt to live. He spoke into his earpiece.

"Aim for the leader's gun, don't shoot the hostage." Abel ordered.

One of the Infiltrators complied and with steady aim, he destroyed the Batarian's handgun. The hostage took this time to flee her captor. Abel made a quick dash to close the distance and sliced the Leader, cutting him in half, but not killing him. The Batarian tried to slowly crawl away, but stopped when Abel pointed his scythe at him.

"What were you trying to gain by committing such barbarous acts? Robbing a mother of her young child, trying to sell them off like cattle, ALL IN AN EFFORT TO FULFILL YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES!?" Abel yelled in rage, bearing his fangs, sowing fear in the batarian leader's heart.

The batarian then noticed that his own blood was moving towards the Crusnik, moving under his boots or floating in the air and getting sucked into him. _"What the heck are you…."_ He thought.

"Originally, I could only drink the blood of vampires, but recently, my nanites have been modified to allow me to drink the blood of Aliens as well." Abel explained.

Abel closed his eyes, the memories of this vile creature filled his mind as he consumed the blood. His face contorting rage. Murder, Rape, these were some of the many crimes that were committed. Abel quickly opened his eyes and displayed immense rage at his helpless enemy.

"As the Black Rider, I hold the Scales of Justice. I seen your crimes Batarian, and you have been found wanting. The murder and rape of countless innocents, many other crimes, all caused by your hands." He spoke with vindication.

"For your heinous acts in this life, your sentence is death." Abel finished.

Afterwards, Abel pointed his scythe at the Batarian, who became a little bit confused for a moment until he noticed that his hands were moving of its own accord. He couldn't control them as his left hand was digging into his guts, he was yelling in pain until his hand was holding his own heart.

"Wha what are you doing…." Those were his final words as his hand crushed his heart, exploding in blood and gore, finally bringing a quick end to his life.

Abel stared down at the ruined corpse as he returned to his human form, placing his glasses back on his face.

"Your sentence has been carried out, may those that suffered at your hands finally have peace." He muttered.

 **Authors note: And that ends this Preview. I apologize for not making this longer, but time isn't my friend at the moment. Please don't forget to review. Tell me what you guys think. I'll try to upload a better chapter in the next few months. Until then, Goodbye everyone. And Merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys SonarKiller27 here with an update.**

 **This isn't a chapter, but just to let you guys know why I haven't posted a new chapter yet. First of all, I want to apologize for the long hiatus on my story. I've been very busy in 2016 with my first job, but then I was fired because of my poor performance. Now I'm trying to get back to school soon and I really want to get back at working on new chapters. To those of you who thought that this story is dead, it isn't. I'll be honest with you guys, I've became very lazy with and kinda struggled with this project. I became too addicted with video gaming once I bought myself a new gaming laptop, lots of Warframe, Team Fortress 2, and now Overwatch. During the times I am working on the next chapter, I come up with one idea but then decide to change it with something different, I can't stick to one solid plan. This kind of writers block really gives me a headache. I'll do my best to get the next chapter posted, but I want to make it worth the wait. I'll also work on reworking on the timeline chapter. Thanks again for the continued support, and please don't stop giving me your thoughts, your feedback will make me a better writer. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Thanks guys, and again, sorry for such a long wait.**

 **Kamzil118: thanks again for the reviews on my current chapters, as for the dialogue on the one scene with the batarians, I'll be honest with you, I just try not to use much cussing as possible, maybe only on really critical and epic moments.**

 **Yoloswagftw: thanks again for the review. As for the people on Auraxis, I know that they can all respawn, its just that I intend to go beyond Auraxis. With that, the technology that the Republic currently has could only go so far, they would have to adapt new tactics with them to ensure that they gain victory without catastrophic consequences, as advanced as the Republic is, they could still die. I don't want to have the republic super op in this story, but still powerful enough to make their enemies fear them.**

 **Proud Son: Thank you for the review. Eldar vs Batarians, I have plans in store that will really make them regret their arrogance and stupidity. You will see. Both alien races are extremely arrogant, but what sets them both apart is the Eldar only working to secure any means of survival for their species, Batarians only take what they want, literal parasites feeding off the work of others. I intend to make the Batarians regret even existing.**

 **Skepsis Forever: Thanks for the feedback. I know I messed up many things with the first chapter, and I'll work to fix them in the future. I also intend to add elements of trinity blood and hellsing into the timeline.**

 **Thanks again guys for the continued support. I don't have an exact date when I will finish the next chapter, But I'll do my best to get it finished before March ends, if not, then sometime in April. Again I apologize for the long hiatus, but know that this story isn't dead by a longshot. Have a good one.**


End file.
